


Lenore, Lost and Found

by The_Apocryphal_One



Series: Wherever, Whenever (Hinanami Week 2017) [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pygmalion, in reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/pseuds/The_Apocryphal_One
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a happy couple, living in the middle of a village. Many expected they would live long and happy lives together.But this would not be a tale if that was actually what happened.





	Lenore, Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mythos/Magic. I picked Mythos.

Once upon a time, there was a happy couple, living in the middle of a village. Their names were Hajime and Chiaki, and they were the love of the town. Well-liked, with many friends and a strong piety for the gods, rivaled only by their deep love for each other. Many expected they would live long and happy lives together.

But this would not be a tale if that was actually what happened.

 

The village was in a country, small but green and prosperous. The people there wanted for nothing and feared nothing, for what was there to fear? Their home had no enemies, no jealous neighbors; what reason could there possibly be for an attack?

Some, however, don’t need a reason. Some destroy just for the sake of it. Some like the sorceress Junko, who one day set foot in the country, looked around, and decided, _this would be a good place to start_.

The village Hajime and Chiaki lived was on the border, near where Junko entered. She swept through it, her army of demonic bears in tow, laughing at those her magical Spears of Gungnir cut down on the way. Among those killed were one half of the couple, Chiaki. Hajime had been visiting another village to buy supplies; as it was several days away, she often waited at the village gate for him after she closed shop. She was the first to die, Junko’s spear piercing her right in the heart as she rode by.

When Hajime returned, he was distraught to find his village plundered and friends injured. But nothing devastated him more than being told his wife was dead and buried. Not only had he not been here to protect Chiaki, he hadn’t even been here for her funeral.

For twelve days and twelve nights after that, Hajime locked himself in his house. Then, on the morning of the thirteenth day, he emerged, unveiling a sculpture of his late wife. It was a monument to the woman he loved, and many in the village thought it splendid indeed. Afterwards, Hajime threw himself back in his work, burying his grief under his sole remaining passion. But even sculpting seemed less bright without Chiaki by his side.

Life continued. The king of their country, Makoto, eventually slew Junko and repelled her army. Celebrations were held across the land. Outside his house, Hajime could hear his village throwing their own festival. But Hajime did not leave, only lowered his head and continued to work on his next sculpture. He had no desire to make merry when the woman he loved would never come back.

This behavior continued for the next year. People across the country sang Hajime’s praises, as he turned out sculpture after sculpture at an amazing rate. Those who saw them marveled, for he wielded his sorrow like a tool, and every single one he created was extraordinary. But his friends were greatly worried about the amount of time he spent alone with his wife’s statue. He often gazed upon it sadly, blaming himself for being away when Junko attacked. Every day his friends would pray for some help to come for Hajime.

Eventually, their concerned prayers reached the ears of the god of creation, Chihiro. He was greatly moved and saddened by the mortal’s situation; Hajime and Chiaki had been ardent worshippers of his for years, and even after his wife’s death Hajime was still dedicating himself to his craft. Chihiro wished to reward them for their faith, and so he first spoke to a good friend of his, the goddess of life Miaya. He knew she was soft-hearted and caring, and hoped she might be willing to help him. For while he could create many wondrous things, it was only with her consent that anything might be granted life.

“I can bring the statue to life,” she said after hearing him out. “But she will be a shell without her soul.”

So the pair descended to the underworld, Jabberwock, where they met with the god of death, Yasuke. Once again Chihiro told him about Hajime’s situation.

“The bodies of all those who were killed by Junko and her army have decomposed by now,” Yasuke interrupted wearily, for many had come to him begging for the return of loved ones. He suffered fools lightly, and it was only because Chihiro and Miaya were his fellows that he reigned in his tongue. “Even if I were to release the woman’s soul, it would have nowhere to go.”

“But we’ve already found another body for it,” Chihiro said, “a marble statue. They have been very good and pious people. I want to do this for them. Will you help me?”

Yasuke considered them for a long moment. Ordinarily, he still would have refused out of principle. However, Junko had only been free to rampage because of his actions. She had been a worshipper of his, a mortal he loved dearly. When circumstances came that would have killed her, Yasuke saved her from dying and granted her magic to protect herself. Instead, she abused that power, killing thousands for no more than her depraved pleasure. He, in some part, blamed himself for the situation that had occurred above.

And so, on a late spring morning, Hajime entered his workshop in the same somber mood he’d had for the past year.

“Good morning, Chiaki,” he sighed to the statue, and went to grab his chisel.

“Good morning,” she answered, and he jumped. Spinning around, he looked in amazement as the statue came down from the pedestal, looking herself over curiously. He grabbed her, his wonder growing as he felt cool marble under his fingers, yet watched her move with the dexterity of a person.

“You’ve come back to me!” he cried, tears filling his eyes. “By the grace of the gods, you’ve come back to me!”

She blinked at him, wondering if he hadn’t noticed the differences in her new body. “But Hajime…I’m not exactly as I was before. This body, it’s marble.”

“I don’t care,” he insisted, taking her into his arms.

“I can’t have children…I think.”

“I don’t care.” And he muffled any further worries with kisses, peppering them across her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, before finally planting one on her mouth.

 

Once upon a time, there was a happy couple, living in the midst of a village. Their names were Hajime and Chiaki, and though one had died and been brought back as a living statue, they were even more deeply in love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought the Pygmalion myth, with some alterations (since I find building yourself a girlfriend a little creepy), would actually fit these two nicely. So here, have a nice mix of AI and Human Chiaki.


End file.
